


Common Ground

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Left out, Pre-Slash, a little angsty, different interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Robbie tries to find a shared interest with James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> After posting [A Mighty Pain To Love It Is](http://archiveofourown.org/works/577035) I found myself with a burning need to write fluff or ,at the very least, something a bit less shattering. I started writing a larger piece which refused to fall easily into place. Two small pieces were pulled from the remnants. They're connected, and they're not.
> 
> This is the first; the second, Familiarity is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/582533)
> 
> Not beta'd - all errors are mine
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah, bollocks to this!”  Robbie tossed the book onto the coffee table with a snort of disgust.  “Fo’c’sles ‘n’ stuns’ls—bloody hell, almost as bad as Shakespeare that lot.”  He pushed himself up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a beer.  For the past two weeks, whenever all three were together, Robbie had listened to Laura and James prattling on about Jack, Stephen, Sophie and the Surprise while he sat like a fifth wheel, completely lost by the subject.  Watching James’ face – animated and engaged – he’d realised how little they had in common.  Other than work, Robbie’s best subjects were football, rugby, Lyn, his grandson, Dr Who and whatever crap he’d watched on the telly the night before – nothing James appeared eager to share, at least not as passionately as Napoleonic-era naval fiction it seemed.  Bloody Patrick O’Brian.  Tired of being left out of the conversation, and annoyed at both of them for not noticing, Robbie had visited the public library and borrowed _Master and Commander_.  Though a little wiser – _so, Sophie_ wasn’t _a woman_ – he doubted he’d be joining their conversations anytime soon.  
  
Returning to the couch, Robbie slumped down low, ignoring the warning twinges from his back.  His mood wasn’t helped by the fact that he’d had no contact from James this weekend.  Robbie couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone more than two days without seeing or hearing from James; no doubt he was off at some intellectual pursuit or another with Laura.  Staring into the depths of his glass, Robbie exhaled a heavy sigh as he finally admitted to himself that he was jealous.

 


End file.
